


Color of the Moon

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [30]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The color of the moon shapes Kikyou's decisions.





	Color of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Moonlight" theme at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/), and used for the "Jealousy" shard at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/).

The moon is full tonight, and it casts a stark reflection on her lover’s hair.

“Come,” she whispers, and her hanyou comes forward, as if under a spell.

“Kikyou,” he says, nuzzling in her hair and whispering against her neck. She holds onto them as if they’ll have no more moonlight visits like this. He holds and kisses her and trails his lips down the juncture of her neck. She hears a possessive growl and closes her eyes.

With a smile, she looks up to the moon, full and bright, and more than anything, Kikyou hopes it brings fortuitous promises for their future.

\--

There’s blood on the moon, and she looks into the girl’s desperate eyes and tries to let go of her jealousy and grief.

“Kikyou, please,” she begs. The girl doesn’t seem as scared as she should. Kikyou hopes she’d get frighten enough to go home and never return. Instead, the girl wants to understand her pain and empathize with her.

Kikyou scoffs and her soul stealers wrap around the girl tighter. She can hear the friction as they squeeze around her, constricting the girl’s life force.

She moves forward and steals Kagome’s jewel. She pushes away her sympathy to the leave the girl to a treacherous fall.

\--

The night is absent of the moon, and the sky is dark and full of violet clouds. She’s waiting for him, and the power of the jewel shards pulsates in her hands.

At the edge of the forest he comes, and he creeps toward her like a shadow of her misdeeds.

“Naraku,” she says in a throaty snarl. She tries to stand her ground, but the evil hanyou has other plans.

He steals her away, and Kikyou begins to miss the silver moonlight. It cannot protect her tonight.  



End file.
